Mirror image
by sakabatou-tetsusaiga
Summary: Miroku-Sango pairing--"How long have they been like that, Shippou?" The silver locked hanyou asked from within the shadow-encased hut. His canine like ears flicked, and he turned, amber pools fixing upon the door as entered the raven-haired miko dressed a
1. Morbid feelings

Another Sango and Miroku pairing. I have plans for this one.. I do not own either of them, though.. Perhaps I shall Miroku one day.. At least a poster, or a plushie...  
  
Watashi wa Miroku o ayemass de gazaru..  
  
Here is the fic ---------------  
  
"How long have they been like that, Shippou?" The silver locked hanyou asked from within the shadow-encased hut. His canine like ears flicked, and he turned, amber pools fixing upon the door as entered the raven-haired miko dressed as was usual in her sailor like uniform. In her arms lingered the kitsune to whom the hanyous inquiry had been made.  
  
The almond tressed and tailed kitsune blinked, glancing at the crimson- garbed hanyou before him, a tiny frown playing at his child like features. "About a week. I don't know what happened. He carried her in, and wrapped her side since it was bleeding, laid her down, and then cried, asking her not to leave him. I don't think she heard, though. She still hasn't woken up.." A sigh emitted from both miko and hanyou, as their gazes were turned into the cave dark hut, and at the pair within its main chamber. Neither had stirred from their position.  
  
Kagome frowned, watching the houshi and taijiya. The houshi firmly held the taijiya's hand, grief and fatigue written with crystal clear evidence upon his normally placid features. His violet gaze remained fixed upon the wall in front of him, rather than upon the group that had so soundlessly entered. Beside him laid the still taijiya. His arm crossed over his chest, he held her left hand in his of the same side, his cursed hand pushed behind him to hold him up. Ever sop often his gaze would flick upon the girl, and his features tighten, before he hurriedly looked away from her. With each shallow breath the porcelain pale girls chest would heave slightly, which remained the only indication her life remained. It seemed that if she were moved she would break, so alike a glass doll in her looks illed looks, and lack of motion was she. She dressed in kimono as well as taijiya suit, her head supported by the royal purple kesa normally garbing the houshi.  
  
"He sleeps there, too, and eats there. I don't think he's left once, other than to go to the bathroom, and even then he stays close.. I'm worried.. It's like he can't hear us, or something..." Shippou whimpered, drawing his mother figures attention, as well as her hanyou companions back to him.  
  
Uttering a soft sigh, Miroku turned his gaze upon his friends, before moving it again to the wall. "..I can hear you.." He had softly murmured, his words clear, though they held a distressing choke. He frowned, turning his sorrow ridden gaze back to Sango, making a soft moaning sound, before forcing his violet pools closed, trembling as if he had been in the cold for too long. "I-it's my fault she's like this... I..." His voice cracked, and once again he fell silent, the frown he wore deepening until it appeared to have been carved into his features. "I angered her, and she left... Soon after, I went to find her.... She was clutching her side, and when she saw me, looked at her hands, both already coated in her own, or perhaps a youkais blood. She was bleeding badly it seemed, though she murmured something about it being only a scratch, and not to worry.. Then she collapsed.." He paused, his hold on her hand tightening slightly. "I know it had been a youkai.. Had I not made her mad..."  
  
Trembling still, as though in a fit of rage rather than at fears inescapable grasp, Miroku flicked his eyes open, to regard the near motionless taijiya. Once again he looked not long, the wall captivating his interest as had it when first the group entered. Kagome frowned, her almond pools filled with concern for both her friends. "She will probably wake up soon, Miroku-sama.."  
  
Miroku nodded, offering a faint, and obviously feigned smile to the miko, though it faded nearly as quickly as had it come, his gaze not leaving the position upon the wall it had so long retained. "I suppose so.."  
  
A near palpable air of uncertainty had settled amongst the huts depths. It seemed not could be done to rouse the taijiya, or to enlighten to mood of the houshi who sat like a statue at her side, his flesh even retaining a stone like gray to it, due both to the shadows and his emotions. Frown perched as though permanent upon her face, Kagome backed from the hut and into the suns radiant light, Shippou still upon her shoulder. Inuyasha closely followed, betraying no emotion. Soon they had disappeared from earshot and eyeshot of the hut.  
  
As they left, Miroku looked again to Sango, daring to betray emotion rarely revealed as he studied her.. "I should have been there... It shouldn't be you there.. Sango.. Please.. Don't die.." With a second wind soft sigh birthed into the clammy ebony caressed hut, Miroku sat straighter, his grasp upon her hand everlasting. With his thus free right hand, he brushed from her perspiration lined brow strands resembling chocolate. Bending over her, he took in her face, wondering why he hadn't yet washed away her makeup. Perhaps he wanted her always to remain as in life, should she live through the loss of blood. Though her hair he had untied, and her kimono he had dressed her in after dressing her wound, not else about her was different. She was beautiful, as always she had been, even when her skin was so icy to touch, and her usual lively features had been wiped of most color.  
  
Running his thumb over her cheek, he bent slightly, planting a kiss upon her forehead, His eyes once again had fallen closed, though a single tear trickled with ease down his cheek, to land within her hair, as he drew away. Looking at her once more, more droplets moved to follow the first, hastily wiped upon his coal colored sleeve, a single landing upon her cheek, though that went unnoticed by him, as he silently chided himself for the tears he knew would do not good. Leaning once more upon his kaze-ana bearing hand, he stared once more at the ebony painted wall, though his focus was upon naught, as he lost himself within the void of his thoughts, his brows knitting together in terror and concern for Sango.  
  
Either the tiny drop had borne its effect, or Kagome had been right. Which did not matter, the stir of the taijiya indicating she was waking, or close to it. Eyes widening slightly, Miroku turned his gaze to her face, and then the bloodstain upon her kimono, shivering yet again. His eyes fall closed once more, and he whimpered softly, just as Sango's eyes fluttered open, and wearily she looked up, her eyes half-lidded in her tire. Dully she noted his expression, and more clearly she acknowledged the frantic clutch of his hand upon hers. Again she studied the grievous face of her companion, closing her hand around his.  
  
"Mmmm?" She coughed, tearing his gaze to her yet again.  
  
"Shhhh... Don't speak.." He smiled faintly, watching her, though it was evident he would make no move against her, should speech be her want, given the ecstasy he felt at her awakening. However, that he refused to show with much else than his smile, one that bore truth unlike most his others, even those that had seemed authentic. The only other indications were the tightening of his grip upon her hand, and the quickening of his breath. Guilt was his, however, and with his joy, it played about his smile and eyes. Raising his hand again, he grazed his fingers lightly upon her cheek before once more it drew away, as though he had feared her awakening to be an illusion. "You've been asleep for so long.. I couldn't tell if you were getting better.. I--I'm sorry I made you angry, Sango.. It's my fault you were hurt... You could have died.."  
  
"No..." She shook her head, letting her eyes fall closed again.  
  
"You should rest.. We can talk more later.." He didn't wait for an answer, rather, he reluctantly drew his hand from hers, standing slowly. "I will have Kagome watch you... I need to take a walk.. Please rest.."  
  
-------------  
  
Slow start, though I have odd plans for this.. No death, I swear...Think.. I'm trying to break that habit.. I have an illustration for this chapter, as well as the next.. As soon as the next is loaded, I will scan the second pic, so if you want either, merely email me. I will illustrate each chapter. ^^ Or try, at least.  
  
Send email to: shadowwolf137@hotmail.com 


	2. Insidious Warning

I want to own Miroku... His heart, at least. But. That is Sango's. And Rumiko Takahashis. Mainly Sango's. XD  
  
I think I'll change my name to Sango..  
  
Here is the fic  
  
-------------  
  
The sun traced its fingers eagerly over the mountains, adorning the sky with a vibrant carnation and amber crown, gentle lilac tones like jewels encrusted into it. Soft light ran along the Earths chocolate and emerald toned flesh, causing day dwelling creatures to stir. With them woke the taijiya. Lifting her head with a sigh as the light ran along her eyelids, she couldn't help but glance around. The hut retained still it's near unpiercable darkness, other than the beams of light that had attempted to invade when the door had been opened, and fluttered closed.  
  
Curiosity settled upon Sango. Glancing once more at the figures lingering still within the dark hut, she noted on to be missing. Though in the darkness one couldn't tell, her brows pulled together slightly. Standing slowly, she pushed open the obi, and stepped into the harsh light, the suns increase in altitude washing away the spectrum of color just moments before she did. Her brows pushing into a squint, she raised a hand, frowning lightly. Who had left she knew was Miroku.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she heaved a soft sigh, wearily trailing in the direction she supposed he had gone. The forest.  
  
-------------  
  
The trees towered high above his head, but the houshi paid them little heed. Even when one tossed a pinecone toward him as if to get a reaction, he hardly flinched. It was obvious he was in though.  
  
Miroku took slow, deliberate steps, a smile upon his face that would suggest he was relishing in the beauty around him. Though by the fix of his violet pools once could tell he wasn't, if the well enough knew him. Luckily, very few knew him so well as that. Perhaps Sango alone. Pausing, the houshi fell to musing, eyes upon his cursed hand. Murmuring a soft sigh, he shook his head, ebony bangs dancing briefly as he did, his eyes closed for but that second.  
  
Glancing up once again, Miroku eyed the sky, eyes dancing over the multitude of blue tones. Blue. Was that not the color of sorrow? Yet people preferred the powder blue sky to the cloud strewn silver sky. The blue bore the sun, and the gray bore rain. The rain was a sumptuous example of sorrow. While silver and gold were usually jovial. Thus one could easily assume each day to bear sorrow, if only in small quantities. So far through his nineteen years, the houshi had found so, even if the sorrow was subtle. He could never evade it, for he carried death with him.  
  
Though before joining with Inuyasha and Kagome in their paired quest, he'd never feared, nor expressed sorrow for his oncoming death. Certainly it was something he never wanted, but he had accepted it. Yet upon meeting, and growing to know his friends, he had found fear and despair had been concealed long within him. He was like any other in that way. He feared loosing those he cared for. He feared loosing himself. Yet he marched with a smile upon his face to meet each day, and all obstacles it anchored.  
  
Leaning and then sliding down the trunk of a tree, Miroku retained his gaze upon the sky. How many of the smiles he wore had been false. Had his concealment of his true emotion been so deep he had masked it from himself as well? It seemed he had. Until he had met Sango. That was when things began. That was when the truth began to leak from where it had been so well hidden, pouring to where he could recognize it. He wasn't sure if he cared for it. Though he realized he was far less virtuous than he had earlier imagined. He had succeeded in lying to himself. And to what avail? As Sango had been met, he shod away his self-protection. Luckily for him he managed to conceal the majority of emotion from the others. Simply he was living a lie. And he knew why, too. He clearly knew why his mask had cracked seeing Sango hurt. So near death. Because he loved her. Had she died with her would have gone all meaning the hosuhi had found in life, all purpose, all desire to live. With her would have gone a great chunk of himself. An amount so large he doubted he'd survive without it.  
  
He'd had others torn from him before. And he feared it even more than the death that daily stalked him. He feared her demise above all else. If she was gone he was forfeit. And yet he must content himself with confiding the knowledge only within himself. In fear she returned his feelings, and was hurt upon his death. True he knew he could not keep her from loving him; he merely could pretend he could. Deepen the lie he already was consumed by. He longed to show the truth, but he feared it as well, because he didn't know the majority of it. He had forgotten himself. He knew he touched women where they objected, as well as asked them his vexing question to keep them at bay. No need in a sullen mood with his death that went further than friendship. That alone was nearly too much. He knew he was a follower of Buddha. He knew little else that was true.  
  
Turning finally his gaze from the sky, Miroku looked upon the kaza-ana. Sighing, he beheld it. Were it not for the dreaded curse, he'd be free to love, and receive it. To be himself.  
  
A soft whisper of leaves as they clashed with one another drew his attention quickly. On his feet, Shakujou in hand and ready, the monk eyed the bushes with suspicion. When from them stepped the taijiya, he sighed in relief, before concern ebbed over his features. "Sango.. You ought not be walking just yet..."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
Sighing, the monk nodded toward the village. "Let's head back. You really should be resting."  
  
Her lips pursing slightly, Sango nodded, frowning almost imperceptibly. It was acknowledged and dismissed by the houshi, however, who had strode to her side. "Come on." Awaiting her to begin first, he took in her appearance. She was practically begging for each breath, the soft gasps she made proof enough of that. She hunched a bit in her stand, signifying her walk had been a bit more exerting than she allowed herself to know. Eyes rolling back, she fell foreword.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku's eyes wide, he caught her, stopping her fall effectively. Frowning deeply at her state, he lifted her, holding her like a child against his chest, to carry the shakujou in his other hand. Brows pinching together, he began toward the village, walking in haste, should running upset her injury.  
  
A scarlet flash before him caused him to stop, and peer about the sun bathed forest. A soft chirp sounded from his right, and he glanced toward it, nearly leaping at the beak a mere inch from his face. Following the beak, he met the eyes of a large scarlet bird. Blinking, he regarded the creature, which did the same in return to him. Blinking he began again to the village. "You know yourself, houshi.. You merely refuse to acknowledge it. Yet you can see your truth in yourself. You see it when you see your reflection, and often otherwise. You only try to hide it. As breaks day when this day is once more, you shall be whom you alone see. Your mirror image. Cast away the cloak you wear once you are true, because faster than the kaza-ana it will consume you." Turning again to the bird, he saw only a silver flash, as the bird leapt into the sky. Frowning, he turned once more, and ran toward the village pondering the words.  
  
-------------  
  
Mew. I am so lazy. I don't want to load the pics yet. Will when the whole story has been written, and then post the links. XD 


End file.
